


Ring

by Darsynia



Series: Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsynia/pseuds/Darsynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore's last thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge: Write one drabble per prompt, relating to the world of Harry Potter in some way. No less than 85 words, no more than 125.  
> The Prompts:
> 
> -ring  
> -'all over you'  
> -Babylon  
> -boys (or girls) of summer  
> -fire

It was time, then. He felt weak and old as he stared into the grey eyes of the child in front of him. A child sent to do a man's job—but the man would be along, soon enough. He heard a ringing in his ears and imagined it was Harry, desperately trying to break free of the spell he'd cast.

_No, Harry. Only one sacrifice is required this night._

He struggled to retain his dignity as he welcomed his new guests, hoped he could hang on long enough to greet the last one. Would _he_ have the courage to do what the other could not? Would he see the necessity?

_Severus, please…_

His last thought was to wonder what Draco would make of Thestrels.


End file.
